classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Alternate Universes
Forking Timeline AUs The principle here is "what if things went differently at this one point". 'What if Darcy hadn't knocked away Wilt's coin and he shot Clone Joss in the face?' The biggest change is that it would have been considerably harder for the characters who would become OotO to get Henry's support, since Clone Joss is the only clone in the group. * That instance of Wilt would have died a lot sooner, because Darcy-as-Aradia would have immediately thrown him out the window. (After all, Aradia and Tavros were close friends in their own canon.) This mainly means that the For Want of a Nail arc would either not have happened or would have to be prompted by something else. But, on the other hand, it's possible that the next Wilt would have done the same thing. * Dora would have dragged Darcy into OotO when she formed the group, since avenging Joss/Tavros by throwing Wilt to his death is a much more plot-significant action to take than floating around and emotionlessly dispensing exposition about Homestuck. From there it's possible that they might have eventually found Henry's support through Lavinia, but this would have come much later. 'What if Ivy hadn't noticed that Cherry had joined the voices of the imminently deceased when she went off to confront Wilt?' Without Cherry as the moral and emotional center of the team, they may well have become a lot more grimdark. * If Wilt had killed Cherry, Dora would probably have vaporized the new instance of him when she turned up on his doorstep wielding the godlike powers of the Black Queen's ring. Doesn't make much difference to Wilt, but it's more blood on Dora's hands. (If Sam was still on Wilt's side, that would have made it impossible to coax him over to OotO's side.) * Sam may have turned against Wilt due to having feelings for Cherry. On the other hand, in For Want of a Nail, Cherry was, to put it in trope terms, a bit of a Morality Pet for him; he would have been that much more evil in that timeline without her. 'What if Halloweenstuck hadn't been undone in time?' Well, basically, Earth becomes Alternia 2.0 and everyone turns into trolls. (Troll versions of themselves; even the ones who were actual Homestuck characters likely wouldn't stay that way, much like what happened in the master timeline.) According to what Troll Wilt had to say over in the OOC chat (not necessarily a reliable source), Wes becomes Emperor of Alternia due to his rainbow blood. With him in charge, the human-turned-troll race becomes... not peaceful exactly 'cause trolls are angry jerks by nature and their culture's fairly amoral. But not so much with the tons and tons of killing and the CONQUER ALL THE THINGS. * On a more personal level, between his moirallegiance with Troll Sam and the fact that Wes burns out his powers when he changes the entire world, Troll Wilt is no longer a menace to society. 'What if Wes had been in the line of fire during Gender Swap II?' For some reason he was on Earth instead of in space when Rory genderswapped everyone in Seattle, so Wes got turned into a girl. He or his power runs with this idea and all the PCs and significant NPCs get retroactively genderflipped instead of just temporarily turned into a member of the opposite sex. 'What if Minnie had been more curious about her extra shadow?' This basically cuts Cherry out of the Shadow Games plot and replaces her with a second Joss. (Minnie is not as hot-tempered as Clone Joss, but still pretty similar.) Dora has a decent chance of being involved sooner or later, since she and Minnie are friends and Dora's asked Minnie for assistance with plot-related stuff in the main timeline. If Minnie had actually taken an interest in talking to her gluttonous extra shadow, she would probably have invented some kind of science gadget to communicate with him rather than calling on a psychic. * If Minnie was in Cherry's place for Halloweenstuck, she would probably have turned into Roxy. Because Minnie is a stoner and Roxy is drunk all the time. * Dora only befriended Cherry because they were both involved in the same plot; she has no particular reason to hang out at Cherry's store otherwise. They wouldn't even know each other. (And poor Cherry met all her PC friends through this plot. Although I guess she was already at least on friendly terms with Jake and Jareth.) This has a few ripple effects: much like in the AU where she died, she wouldn't get the chance to be Sam's unpowered Morality Pet in the Cradleverse, and she would never have met Henry and thus wouldn't have been the one who showed him that norms are people too. ---- Different Scenario AUs The change isn't prompted by anything the PCs did on-screen. Things just happened differently in this universe. 'What if Dora hadn't inherited her grandfather's powers?' She would probably not have got involved with the Shadow Games plot; her involvement only happened because she was being a psychic for hire. It would all be up to Cherry. Things would probably have gone somewhat similarly up until the point where, in the master timeline, Dora sent Frogbot to investigate Wilt's warehouse; before that Dora wasn't really steering the plot, she was just brainsploring Sam and getting harassed by random Shadow Gamers who turned up out of the blue. * Dora also wouldn't have had Grandpa Lovelark hiding inside her brainscape for most of her life; he was only able to do that because she had the same power as him. * There's some fun symbolism here: this AU's Dora has a power descended from the other side of the family, and therefore has prematurely white hair like Gabe (also their NPC mom) instead of toasted-marshmallow hair that fades from nearly white to dark brown. 'What if the clone project had worked as intended, and been necessary?' That is to say: Wes wrecked Earth (so this could overlap with one of the many apocalyptic timelines), but it's okay because the evil clone of Henry didn't screw up the main Henry's clone project. The human population consists of 200,000 clones and a backup clone of Henry on the clonestation orbiting Jupiter; Wes wandering around by himself on Earth; and some space miners (the people on the moon and on Earth's own space stations may or may not have survived, depending on the type of apocalypse). * Clone Gareth would have had a vastly harder time adjusting to modern sensibilities without six months of nothing to do but sitcoms and a year of blundering around on his own in NYC. 'Lacey's Home Universe' Very, very similar to our own: humanity never evolved the meta gene, and history progressed pretty much as it did in real life. The main difference is the addition of an extra county in Maryland. If a meta were to go over to this universe, they would keep their powers (as evidenced by Wilt) - but an inhabitant of this universe who went over to the TNGverse would not be able to gain powers without gene therapy or some outside interference (as evidence by Lacey herself). ---- Halloweenstuck-With-A-Different-Fandom/Wes Turns Everyone Into Fandom Characters AUs Self-explanatory. (Even if the TNG characters don't turn into specific characters from another fandom, any AU modeled after a particular fandom should go here.) 'Portalween' Ivy and Catherine were planning on going as the Portal 2 co-op bots instead of as Red Ivy and Blue Ivy. Catherine ditches Ivy, and she runs into Wes whilst partnerless. * Ivy as ATLAS * Wes as P-body * Dora as Chell * Leonard as Wheatley * Corbin as Doug Rattmann * Henry as Cave Johnson * Sapphire as Caroline * Lavinia as the Space Core * Jonas as the Adventure Sphere * Sam as the Fact Sphere * Emerald as the Curiosity Core * Cherry as the Companion Cube * Clone Jake and Mariah as turrets (perhaps some more people as turrets too) * Amelia as a defective turret * Syd as GLaDOS One thing worth noting is that Corbin wouldn't have been such a dick in this timeline. The main reason he's a mildly Ax Crazy jerkass is because he turned into the main villain of Homestuck during Halloweenstuck. Also, this fandom wouldn't really produce much in the way of useful leftovers, unlike Homestuck: Dora, Ivy, and Wes would have portal guns (and Wes's would be immediately taken away), that's about it. Maybe some of the characters who were AIs of some sort would turn into robots; if they were turrets they might even get to keep the machine guns. But it wouldn't be a wellspring of new powers the way Homestuck is. 'TNG Fortress 2' * Clay as the BLU Heavy * Henry as the BLU Engineer * Sapphire as the BLU Spy * Clone Jake as the BLU Scout * Emerald as the BLU Medic * Clone Joss as the BLU Pyro * The Scot as the BLU Demoman * Dora as the BLU Sniper * Amelia as the RED Spy * Milo as the RED Scout * Lorelei as the RED Heavy * Isabel as the RED Demoman * Jonas as the RED Engineer * Tamsyn as the RED Medic * Dan as the RED Sniper * Ivy as The Administrator * Wes as Ms. Pauling 'Wholoween' You know the drill by now. This way we'd wind up with an epidemic of Time Lords instead of trolls, and possibly some shenanigans from having as many as eleven people who used to be the same person. The Scot doesn't get to join in because that would be too obvious. (Also because he avoids Wes.) It's the result of Ivy borrowing her brother's Sixth Doctor costume. Incarnations of The Doctor: * One: Original Gareth * Two: Opal * Three: Rei * Four: Original Jake * Five: Clone Jake * Six: Ivy * Seven: Henry * Eight: Dora * Nine: Sapphire * Ten: Clone Gareth * Eleven: Alec Companions, Antagonists, and Everyone Else: * The Master (New Who/Harold Saxon incarnation): Wilt * The Rani: Syd * The TARDIS (in human shape): Wes * Captain Jack Harkness: Milo Sharpe * Ace McShane: Clone Joss * Rose Tyler: Cherry * Rory Williams/Pond: Rory Sharpe * Amelia Pond: Amelia Degraffe * Vastra & Jenny: Tamsyn & Maddie * The Corsair: Angie * A Silence: Lamb (we would have put her on the list sooner but we forgot) * Pete Tyler (the alt-Earth one who isn't dead): Jonas Cammy drew the original lineup of Wholoween Doctors, which is now out of date; 5, 7, 8, and 11 are different. However, there are also drawings of 5!CJake and 8!Dora in the first link. (7!Henry is pending.) 'The Melancholy of Wesley Suzumiya' I'm not really sure where this came from; it might not even be an alternate Halloweenstuck. But here it is. * Wes as Haruhi Suzumiya (obviously) * Dora as Kyon * Darcy as Yuki Nagato * Ivy as Itsuki Koizumi * Emerald as Mikuru Asahina * Tamsyn as Tsuruya * Clone Joss as Kyon's Little Sister * Sapphire as Shamisen the cat * Cherry as Emiri Kimidori * Sam as the Computer Society President * Wilt as Fujiwara ("That Sneering Bastard") 'Discworld AU' We haven't thought of a role for Emerald yet, and there are a number of prominent Discworld characters yet to be cast. It's a work in progress. * Henry as Mustrum Ridcully * Wes as the Bursar of Unseen University * Dora as Ponder Stibbons * Ivy as Maladict (a coffee-obsessed vampire) * Tamsyn as "The Opera Ghost" * Milo as Moist von Lipwig * Jake as Captain Carrot Ironfoundersson * Wilt as Jonathan Teatime (pronounced "Teh-ah-tim-eh") * The Scot as Lobsang Ludd * Kenton as Carcer Dun * Clay as Commander Vimes * Clone Joss as Lady Sybil Vimes (née Ramkin) * Emerald as Sergeant Angua * C. Emily as Constable Sally von Humpeding * SAPH as Hex * Ben as The Auditors, collectively * MJ as Juliet "Jools" Stollop * Zeta as Susan Sto Helit * Gareth as Granny Weatherwax * Lacey as Adora Belle Dearheart * Leonard as Twoflower * Anna as Mavolio Bent * Darcy as Jeremy Clockson (not the Top Gear presenter) * Sapphire as Nanny Ogg * Michael Snapdragon-McFisticuffs as the Duck Man 'Pokemon AU' This is an AU in which pokemon exist and everyone has their own unique pokemon team. * Lorelei: Metagross, Aggron, Bronzong, Bastiodon, Bisharp, Scizor * Elly: Chansey, Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Togepi, Blissey, Eevee * Cherry: Gardevoir * C. Jiaxua: Lucario, Gyarados, Haxorus, Hitmonchan, Machamp, Throh * Lou5: Empoleon, Glaceon, Gyarados, Alakazam, Lapras, Froslass * Violet: Gothitelle, Gardevoir, Espeon, Chandelure, Murkrow, Umbreon 'Skulduggery Pleasant AU' Pieguy promises that all these castings are appropriate. * Dora as Valkyrie Cain * Clay as Ghastly Bespoke * Lorelei as Tanith Low * Cherry as China Sorrows * Henry as Kenspeckle Grouse * MJ as Clarabelle * Amelia as Vaurien Scapegrace * Wilt as Silas Nadir * Wes as Argeddion * Minnie as Finbar Wrong * Sam as the Remnants, collectively * Syd as Nye Dangan Ronpa AU Wes dumping everyone into Hope's Peak would be a grim AU indeed. (Some of them would find themselves a few years younger in the process.) The characters' Super High School Level titles would likely be as follows: *SHSL Tattoo Artist Angel Callahan *SHSL Pyrotechnician Clone Joss Page *SHSL Gamer Dan Jared (or possibly Maggie Gant) *SHSL Psychologist Dora Lovelark *SHSL Volleyballer Marilyn "MJ" Cartwright *SHSL Geek Girl Lacey Love Addison *SHSL Gunslinger (or, possibly, Monokuma himself) Wilt *SHSL Astronomer Lavinia Tennenbaum II *SHSL Memoriser Anna Chang *SHSL Nurse Lily Rivers *SHSL Swordswoman Lorelei Cyrus *Izzy is just Sakura Oogami (SHSL Wrestler) 'Pacific Rim AU' Giant monsters regularly shamble out of the Seattle harbor and the characters have to get into a dual-piloted giant robot and beat them up until they die. (This AU would require that combat-useful superpowers be capped at a fairly modest power level - Class 4, perhaps - to answer the question of "why do they need the Jaegers, why doesn't character X just kill the kaiju personally with their superpowers".) * Clone Joss Page and Clone Jake Sparks pilot Ignition Spark * Lorelei and Caleb Cyrus pilot Iron Emperor * Original Jiaxua and Clone Jiaxua Kensington pilot Double Dragon * Dora Lovelark and Ivy Harmon pilot Neuron Hurricane * Anna Chang and Darcy Tennenbaum pilot Logic Bomb Changeling: the Lost AU Seattleites get captured and dragged through the Hedge to be twisted and transformed by the True Fae. *Angel Callahan - Wizened Artist, Spring Court *MJ Cartwright - Flowering Fairest, Spring Court *Erin Cetera - Elemental Manikin *Anna Chang - Darkling Antiquarian, Autumn Court *Tamsyn Kite - Darkling Razorhands, Autumn Court *Dora Lovelark - Wizened Gameplayer, Autumn Court *Joss Page - Elemental Fireheart, Summer Court *Darcy Tennenbaum - Elemental Manikin *Ophelia Tennenbaum - Elemental Waterborn *Wilt - True Fae *Wes - True Fae (formerly Fairest Polychromatic)